Moonstone (Worldsokayest)
Moonstone is a gem created by Worldsokayest. Backstory Then Moonstone was a very royal, rare gem, assigned to Blue Diamond because of her healing properties. Whenever Blue Diamond was hurt, Moonstone was called to heal her. When she wasn't with Blue Diamond, she was usually hiding in her "special room", a big room that was silent and mostly empty, aside from a rug, a seat for Moonstone, and a table with various damaged objects on it. She would stay in here for hours on end to practice and improve her powers. One day, she decided to come out of her room for a quick stroll, and saw the Crystal Gems. As she watched them fight all over Homeworld, she was inspired. She ran and fleed Homeworld...or at least, she tried to. She was caught by a Ruby soldier, and taken to Blue Diamond, where she was to be shattered. However, the Crystal Gems saw her and stopped her from being shattered. They asked if she wanted to join them. She declined. She felt like she was meant for something else. Now Moonstone currently spends her days with Sunstone, her best friend, and together, they're part of the Gem Squad, a team made up of misfit gems. Together, they help protect Beach City, and have their own make-shift "temple" on a hill far away from the boardwalk, but near the water tower. When she isn't doing missions with the Gem Squad, she enjoys walking around the boardwalk with Sunstone, going to restaurants, and all sorts of other fun places. Appearance Moonstone is a tall, slender gem. Her hair is long, straight, royal blue, and goes down to her knees. She has light blue eyes, with cat-eye eyeliner. Her face is very thin, with mildly-pronounced cheekbones. She has a small, pointy nose. Her lips are also somewhat small, barely tinted pink. She wears a form-fitting navy blue dress with long sleeves and sparkles. While hidden by her dress, she has heels on, also navy blue. Her dress has a V-shaped neck line cut down to her stomach, showing her light blue, tear-drop shaped gem. She has on two silver bracelets, one on each arm. She has a silver necklace with a "M" charm on it, made for her by Sunstone. Personality Moonstone is very calm and serene, and isn't one to fight often or get angry. She can be shy at first, but she quickly warms up to people. She isn't a big fan of loud noise, mess, or parties, and prefers to relax by herself in a cool, silent, peaceful room. She will make exceptions for Sunstone, however. She's very rational, and will always think about her decisions and which one is best for her and for others. Relationships Sunstone Moonstone is Sunstone's best friend. She cares deeply for her, and the two aren't often seen apart. They have their differences, and can get into fights at times, but most of the time they get along very well. Oriental Jade Moonstone has a fairly good relationship with Oriental Jade. Despite both being royal, they clash often, due to Jade's ready-for-battle personality, and Moonstone's kind, pacifist personality. Rose Quartz While Moonstone may not be a Crystal Gem, she looks up to Rose and is inspired by her. The few times the two met, they got along very well due to the two of them both having very kind, loving personalities. Abilities Moonstone has normal gem abilities such as bubbling and shape-shifting. Due to not having a weapon, she cannot summon one. Fusions * When fused with Sunstone, they form Nephrite. Skillset * Magic - Moonstone can channel the power of her gem and use powerful magic abilities. * Healing - Moonstone can also use her magic abilities for healing. Prior to escaping Homeworld, her only purpose was healing. Notes The infobox picture of Moonstone was drawn by MissFitt. Gemology TBA Gallery TBA = Category:Worldsokayest Fandom